Broken Heart Mend by an Angel
by Crazy Alaska girl
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be on the safe side. Please R&R and NO flamez! Amie and Trunks fall in love, but her ex, Dave, Won't allow it, so he will do anything to get her back, even turn her friends against her. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle! :)
1. Chapter 1 Freshly met

Broken Heart Mend by an Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.... BUT I DO OWN ME, ZANE, JACOB, ASHLEY, AND DAVE AND KAYLA!   
  
The ages are:Amie-18 Trunks-19 Dave-18 Goten-18 Ashley-16 Pan 17 Marron-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17   
  
As I was walking down the street holding my slushier in my hand I was walking to my boyfriend's house...deep in thought. ^^*Sigh*, wow, even though he isn't as cool as that one guy at school, Dave will have to do. I think Trunks is his name.^^ Since we moved in, I started to have grown apart from Dave, I didn't...Love him anymore. So then I opened the door to my boyfriend's house. I found out no one was home yet so I decided to take a nap in my OWN room. We didn't sleep in the same bed yet. Then I heard a noise in my room. Then I opened the door and walked in. I saw a purple fluff near my window. ^^Purple...Hair?^^ He turned around and looked at me and responded through my thoughts. ^^Oops, um sorry wrong house.^^ "What? How are you able to read my thoughts? And aren't you Dave's friend? WAIT! You go to my high school, correct?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I didn't even notice you! I guess I didn't get the wrong house." He said smiling, gazing at me. My knees began to wobble and I almost fell, but Trunks caught me. ^^ Wow! Nice cologne!^^ "Thanks!" Trunks said, blushing. I looked at him, "You didn't answer my question, How can you read my thoughts?" I repeated. "Yeah, uh oh, my dad warned me of this. He said that my true love would share a bond with me and she could read my thoughts and I read hers." Trunks explained. I blushed really red and Trunks blushed too. "Well, She's taken  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.... BUT I DO OWN ME, ZANE, JACOB, ASHLEY, AND DAVE AND KAYLA!   
  
The ages are:Amie-18 Trunks-19 Dave-18 Goten-18 Ashley-16 Pan 17 Marron-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17   
  
*Ring!!! They Ran through the halls of the school. SCHOOL IS OUT! I graduated with Pan, Bra, Jacob, Zane, Goten, and Trunks. "Wow! This is great! Out of school!" Goten said. "Except me." Pan said. "I have to go to collage." "Aw don't feel bad! So Do I!" I said. Then Dave came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Watcha doin?" He whispered Huskily in my ear. I backed away and glared at him. Everyone else glared (A/N: Especially Trunks!! ^_~) "I..Don't love you anymore...I was going to break it off today when I got home." I said hanging my head low. He slapped me. 'BITCH! There is no way! You love me and I will make you! Now GO HOME!" Dave shouted. I Cringed. Jacob, Ashley (A/n: She is in my high school! (Erk...really in middle school but this is a made up story!!)) Goten, Bra and Trunks stood in front of me. "She isn't going anywhere...." Trunks said Coldly. "Yes she is! what? She your bitch now?" Dave shouted. I winced when he called me a bitched. I started to have tears. "It's ok, Amie!" Ashley said, trying to run to me. Dave pushed her down. Trunks's Ki rose. Jacob tried to run to me but Dave punched Jacob in the eye. Bra ran over to Jacob. Trunks was about to turn SSj. ^Trunks no!^^ Trunks didn't stop. His blue eyes were watching the hand mark on my cheek. ^^ He shouldn't treat you like this!^^ "Trunks.... Why do you want my bitch?? I'm your friend. You wouldn't take her!" Dave said. Pan got mad and Attacked Dave. Dave kicked her. And Pan fell down holding her stomach. Zane ran over to her. Trunks was in rage. He blasted SSj. He glared at Dave. "You aren't a Friend." Trunks said calmly. Come on Bitch, Time to go home!" Dave said. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind. I started crying again. ^^Trunks...please, Help me!!^^ Trunks was gazing at me. Then he began to charge at Dave. Dave pulled me in the car, and then Trunks couldn't do anything because it was one of Bulma's types of cars that you can't hit or Ki blast it. Trunks's pounded on the door. "LET HER GO!!" Trunks yelled. (A/n: HELL YEAH! My hero.... *Drool* errmmm..back to the story!) Dave didn't listen so I got tired of Dave's bullshit so I punched him in the balls. He screamed. ^^ How did I get that Kind of power?^^ Then I unlocked the door and walked out of the car. Trunks greeted me with a hug still in SSj. (A/n: DROOL) Then Trunks and I blushed. "Aw, The lovebirds are blushing! How cute!" Ashley said. Trunks and me blushed even harder. "Gomen Amie, I really don't know how you got that power...you sure didn't get it from me..or maybe you did. I may need mom to test you." Trunks explained. "Aw , shut up Trunks! You and your fucking explanations!" Jacob said. "Hey it's boring...let's go to the hot new club in town!" Bra said. "Yeah! That sounds nice! Bra goes with Jacob, Amie goes with Trunks, Pan goes with Zane, Ashley may need to find someone at the club and me with um, maybe Marron!" Goten said. Goten pulled put his cell phone and dialed her phone number.   
Marron: Moshi Moshi?   
Goten: hey Marron! I was wondering if you would like to go clubbing with us?   
Marron:Um, I...Can't, so um maybe another time?   
Goten frowned.   
Goten: Om, thanks anyway.   
Marron: Ja ne!   
Goten: Ja...   
"How did it go?" Zane asked. "Something's not right." I said. Trunks nodded. "Well, Marron is busy so she can't..."   
Goten said. Bra walked over to Goten and hugged him. "It's ok Goten; I'll call one of my friends at school!" Bra said. "Thanks, B-chan!" Goten said.   
  
  
  
holy cow! Have I been typing like a machine! well, here is part 2!   
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....BUT I DO OWN ME, ZANE, JACOB, ASHLEY, AND DAVE AND KAYLA!!   
  
The ages are:Amie-18 Trunks-19 Dave-18 Goten-18 Ashley-16 Pan 17 Marron-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17   
  
"welcome!" Bra said, grinning. "Since its late...we need to go clubbing tomorrow! And we gotta get home. Trunks said. "um, uh" I stuttered. " It's ok Amie, you and Pan can spend the night at my house!" Bra said, with an evil grin. Then a Sweatdrop apeared behind me, Trunks and Pan's head. "uh huh b-chan..."I Said. Then Trunks lifted me into sky with his arms. ^^Hey Trunks, Do you love me?^^ ^^I um uh eek^ Trunks Blushed and dropped me."BAKA!!!!" I screamed and Somehow started to fly. Trunks blushed even harder. (A/n: He blush anymore..he may have a nose bleed and die!) ^^Yeah AMie....I do. I love you!!!^^ Then it was my turn to blush. "Whatcha blushin about?" Pan asked, with a smirk. "Nothing!!: I said. When we reached Capsule corp. we entered the living room. I sat down on the 2 seated chair. Bra and Pan sat on the divided cahirs and Trunks sat next to me. "well, Pan you sleep in the guest room and Amie you sleep in the...opps, no more guest rooms!" Bra said. "But there are 4 more--" Bra covered Pan's mouth and grinned. "That means you sleep in Trunks's room!" Bra's smirk was wide. ^^uh oh, I don't like that smirk^^ ^^I don't either.^^ Trunks was smiling. I turned to look at him and he looked at me. We stared like statues. ^^ You know...everytime you look at me with your eyes...I drown in the blue?^^ ^^ Can't resist eh?^^ Then I drooled. "Amie, your drooling." Pan said. "What is he saying?" Bra asked, smirking once again. "NOTHING!!!" I said, blushing and ran into Trunks's room. Then I found blankets in his closet. I grabbed them and put them on the floor. ^^Good night Trunks^^ ^^ sweet Dreams Amie-chan^^ Then I fell alseep. "Amie? Wake up!" Trunks said. "HUH? TRUNKS ITS 1:00 AM!!" I shouted. " Gomen Amie, but I um, I was--"Trunks Studdered. "Sleep with you?" I finished. Trunks held his head low. " Yea, its ok! Yo don't need to if you don't want to!" Trunks said, sadly. "Trunks, I love you!! Of course!" I exclaimed. Trunks's face brightened. The me and him went on his bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I was smelling his cologne. ^^ Nice cologne!^^ ^^Thanks, its Tommy boy..^^ (A/n : I don't now any SEDUCIVE cologne..so leave me alone!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:well, Do I really own DBZ? NO! I Only own Dave, Ashley, Kayla, Jacob, Zane and....ME! Even if you did sue me...I have a stinky shoe!   
  
Ashley-16 Amie-18 Trunks-19 Goten-18 Bra-17 Pan-18 Marron-18 Dave-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17   
  
Then we kissed a passionite kiss and we broke for air. "did I tell you I love you?" Trunks asked. I murmed a yes and fell asleep in his arms. Then I woke up and six headds were looking at me. "huh?" I asked. "AHH!" I screamed. "Jacob, Bra, Zane, Gotne, Pan and Ashley? What are you doing here?" I asked. "well, I was going to wake you two for breakfast, but you know i saw you both sleeping on the SAME bed!" Bra explained. "Hey, Amie? Who are you talking to??" Trunks asked, groggily. "EEK!" Trunks said. "Eek is right, Brat!" Vegeta snapped. I blushed and Trunks got out of the bed. He only had his boxers on, and they had the CC logo on them. "Yeah dad?"Trunks asked.   
  
  
  
"Brat, I know you like her.You know who she is right?" Vegeta asked. "Uh...no?" Trunks said, stupidly. "She is one spawn of another sayian. But who? They must have died or..." Vegeta was deep in thought. "Hey Amie? How was it?" Bra asked. Pan was running around the room in a circle, Zane was laughing. I blushed. " Uh we didn't do anything. He just asked if If could sleep with him." Bra's face was red, and Jacob stared at me. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked. "HAI! Now get out so I can change and eat!" I screamed. "FOOD?" Goten screamed. They walked out of the door, but Bra stopped. "Amie? Get dressed with something Pretty, after we eat we are stopping at your house for some of your stuff then go clubbing." Bra said. Then she threw me a capsule."Kay" I replied. She closed the door and I went and uncapsuled the capsule Bra gave me. Then 10 dresses ad 5 bell buttoms and 5 tank tops apeared. So I chose the black dress with a diamond cut in the middle that showed some cleavage. (A/n: Hentai...) Then it stopped at 4 inches above my knee. I wore my black high heel shoes and put purple gitter eye liner. Then some blush and red glitter lipstick. I put on a heart necklace with a rose in the middle. And last my hair. I put it up in a bun/ pony tail and curled it at the top and had 2 curly bangs near my eyes.   
Still more to come! Gotta go! ja!   
  
Trunks's girl 


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Heart

Broken Heart Mend by an Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!! The only thing I own is my valuable pencil I use for my test! Please don't Sue or Flame!!! I also don't own the DBZ/GT characters! I do Own Amie, Kayla, Ashley, Zane, Jacob, and Brittany (But she won't come until the VERY end of my fanfic! Hahahahah!  
  
  
  
Ashley-16 Amie-18 Trunks-19 Dave-18 Goten-18 Bra-19 Pan-18 Marron-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17  
  
I walked out and walked down the stairs. Then I went to the table to eat Jacob, Zane, Pan; Trunks and Bra's mouth hung open. (A/n: well, Trunks was drooling! ^_~) "Nani?" I asked and threw the capsule at Bra, and it hit her head and she fell back. "Gomen!" I said. Then Bra got back up and sat down. "Wow Amie! Is that really you? Dressed up as a GIRL for once? You look beautiful! Maybe more prettier then me!" Bra exclaimed. "No way B-chan! You have all the beauty!" I said. "I don't think so...." Trunks said. "Well, It would be wrong if you did say I was hot, Trunks!!!!" Bra yelled in his ear. All of us had to cover our ears. "Damn...." I muttered to myself. ^^Still your pretty.... ^^ ^^Duh, because you love me! ^^ ^^Yeah, but lets see who looks hotter, maybe I should wear leather pants with...^^ I started Drooling. "Amie, Your drooling again..." Pan said. "No I'm not!" I said stuffing food in my mouth. Trunks was grinning triumph. " Oh yeah Goten, I called my friend and she said yeah. Her name is Kioki." Bra winked. " Let's go party!" Zane said. Everyone agreed. "But first we need to get dressed." Jacob said. "Yeah, um, Pan you can borrow my dresses and Trunks let Goten, Jacob, and Zane borrow some clothes." Bra said. "Hai, lets go Guys." Trunks said. They walked in Trunks's room and got dressed.   
  
And Bra and Pan got dressed. Bra wore a red dress with 5 inches above her knees. And didn't have that much make-up on because she was already beautiful! Pan had a Tank top that was silver and tied around her neck and stomach. She also wore black bellbottoms. She wore Silver glitter eyeliner and glitter lip-gloss. Trunks wore baggy sandy pants with a blue tee shirt with Billabong written on it. Jacob wore baggy blue pants, with a white tee shirt and a button up shirt. (A/n: Not buttoned up though! hehe ^_~) And skate board shoes. Zane just wore his regular clothes and Goten wore baggy zip up pants with a white wife beater.   
  
We all Hopped in the limo and went to pick up Kioki. The limo was long so we had a couple sit next to each other, The windows were sound proof and you can't see through them. Trunks and me sat in the way back. "Trunks?" I asked. "Yes, Amie? " Trunks said, smiling at me. "What did Vegeta say to you?" I asked. Trunks made a serious face. " He said that you were half sayian... and we don't know who your parents are." Trunks explained. "Well, I know some things about sayians; I turn into a tiger on the full moon. Boys turn to monkeys, right?" I said. "Yeah, you're right, but how do you know?" Trunks asked. I stared at him.   
  
"I- I-I don't know exactly...." I said. Then the limo stopped. The intercom came on. "We are now at Miss Kioki's house" the guy said. Goten opened his door and walked over to the house. "Hello Kioki." Goten said, grinning his famous son grin. "Hey Goten." Kioki said. " Hey! Your not handsome, you're gorgeous!" (A/n I know! I had to put that in! It was from Princess Mononoke!!) Goten blushed. "Let's go we need to go to Amie's house." Goten said. "Okay" Kioki replied. They held hands and got in the limo.   
  
"Trunks? Can you come with me into my house?" I Asked, with my head hung low. Trunks used his hand to lift up my chin to look at him. "Of course... anything for my angel..." he replied. I blush a cherry red. "Now at Miss Amie's house." Trunks and me got out of the limo and went to the door. I got my key, but the door was unlocked. I walked to the living room. "Shit is everywhere..." I said. The rug was wrinkled and the couch was fucked. Then a sound came.   
  
"OH Dave!"  
  
" You like that?"  
  
"That is Dave! And....Marron? Is this why she was busy!! I yelled in complete anger. My ki Rising and Rising. "Amie! Calm down!" Trunks said hugging me. I calmed down with his touch. Trunks and me ran into my room and saw Marron messing with Dave's hair while Dave was on top. It was my time to be bold, So I walked over to Dave and slapped him...hard. Marron screamed. "Amie! What are you doing here?" Dave asked. "Well, I came here to get my stuff and leave, but I guess I'm taking everything but my bed!" I screamed. Why are you leaving? I love you and this is how you repay me?" Dave yelled. "This isn't love Dave, its over now..." I said. Dave Tried to slap me, but Trunks grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Dave screamed in Pain. "But I love you..." He said again. "I don't love you anymore! I love Trunks! Why the fuck do you care if you just had sex with Marron in MY bed in MY room?" I screamed. The tears running down my face. Trunks walked over to me and hugged me and whipped the salty tears away. "Dave! Why can't you be like Trunks! You Bitch! I can't believe I had sex with you! I'm going clubbing with them!" Marron screamed and punched Dave.  
  
Dave fell unconious. "Well, I'll capsule my stuff' I said. "Okay meet you in the limo." Trunks said, Smiling. I capsuled everything (a/n: NOT MY BED!!! EAK!) And left with an unconious Dave in my old room. I closed the door behind me and walked in the lawn. I turned around and gazed at my old house. I had a broken heart, but slowly healed.   
  
  
  
Hey Everyone! Thanks those who reviewed!!! Thank you Jazz Briefs, and Duo's girl!!! Please once again!!! No Flames! I have nothing to give you if you sue me...unless you want my lucky test pencil! And That is the end of Chapter 2..............Please make NICE reviews!!!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clicky the nice button that says Submit review.....  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
*  
  
  
  
Buh bye!! Trunks's girl 


	3. Chapter 3 Ashley, the hyperactive!

Broken Heart Mend by an Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters! But I Do own Ashley, Zane, Jacob, Me (Amie), Kayla, and Dave. If you sue, I only have my test pencil, remember that!   
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'll stop talking and get on with the story!  
  
  
Ashley-16 Amie-18 Trunks-19 Goten-18 Bra-17 Pan-18 Marron-18 Dave-18 Jacob-17 Zane-17 Kayla-17  
  
We got To the hot new club. "We're at the club sir." The intercom said. "Thanks." Trunks said. We opened our doors and walked down the sidewalk. Trunks's hand was in mine. Women started to glare. Then a girl pushed me. Of course I didn't move because I was half sayian. So she pushed me again. Annoyed, I pushed her, so let's say she didn't push me again. "Ah.... Mr. Briefs! Who might this pretty lady be?" Bob said. "Amie..." I said, Blushing, "Come in, come in, Mr. Briefs, and Miss Briefs (a/n: He is talking about Trunks and Bra)" Bob said. "Hello, I'm DJ Tyler. I'll be your DJ tonight." Tyler said. "The song we will be playing is 'One more Time' By Draft Punk.  
  
One more Time...  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing.  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing.  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing.  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah...  
  
One more time  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing.  
  
One more time  
We gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop dancing.  
One more Time....  
  
Uhmmmm  
Dance feelin  
Celebration tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't wait to leave  
Uhmmmm.... No  
He can't stop  
You can't stop  
We gonna celebrate  
One more time  
One more Time  
One more time  
Celebration  
  
"I'm going to get me a drink." I said. "Me too! Let me come!" Ashley said. So Ashley and me bumped into someone. "Oh Gomen!" I said. "Hey, it's okay." The girl said. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "Kayla." "Wow. Let me show you my friends!" I said. "By the way my names Amie." I said, gesturing my hand. "Amie, Come here...." Ashley called. "Hmm?" "Well, I know you are going out with Trunks, so...." Ashley stopped. "Uh oh." Ashley grinned evilly. "AMIE! GET ME A BOYFRIEND!" Ashley screamed. The club looked at us. I sweat dropped. "Nothing here! Keep going!" Kayla yelled. Then a perverted, Drunk Man came over to me and squeezed my butt. Then I felt a Ki skyrocket. "Oh boy, Are you going to get it..." I said, Then he started to reach for my chest, but WHAM! He got socked in the gut.  
"No one messes with my girl..." Trunks said. ^^ Aw, too much pride in that sentence! ^^ ^^Hey, but its True!..... Plus those equipment are mine!!^^  
^^Hey! Now I know who the hentai is! ^^ ^^Kidding, Kidding^^   
  
  
You know it's gonna cool the light   
Tonight   
Eh! Is feeling   
Music is come billing in me   
In   
Air   
Come on, all right   
We gonna celebrate   
One more time   
Celebrate and dance are free   
Music is come billing so free   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
  
"Um?" Kayla questioned. "They can talk in thoughts." Ashley explained. "Oh, I can see now! Amie is scowling, and Trunks is grinning. I wonder what they talk about?" Kayla said. "You'll never know! They don't tell you..." Ashley said. "LOVER BIRDS!!! Let's get a drink and dance!" Ashley shouted. Trunks and me blushed. ^^Lets Dance^^ ^^Okay^^ Trunks took my hand and took me to the dance floor. We started to heat up the dance floor with our moves.  
  
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
One more time   
  
Wow! Was Trunks a good dancer! He is good at everything. (I'm not talking about sex people!)  
  
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance are free   
  
One more time   
Music is come billing so free   
We gonna celebrate   
  
One more time  
  
  
Then the song was over. We were statues, staring into each other's eyes. I was lost in his eyes, drowning in the blue. Then Trunks leaned down and.....  
"LOVER BIRDS!" Ashley called. ^^WHY Dammit! Ashley why????!^^  
^^Heh heh^^ I glared at Trunks and he stopped laughing. "Thought so..." I said. "Don't they look cute together, Pan?" Bra asked. "I...like Trunks too still. I really don't like Zane that much. He is sweet in all but..." Pan said. "Well, we all can't get what we want. I mean I like Goten still but I like Jacob more because he is sweeter." (A/n: No offence!! This is an OOC story!) Bra said. Pan sighed. "I guess your right. Amie and Trunks look great. You're also right about Zane." Pan said, smiling the son grin. "Ok, let's go get Zane and Jacob so we can dance!" Bra said.   
Kayla, Amie, and Trunks had a sweat drop over our heads. "Lover---" Ashley started, but I bopped her on the head. "Hehe, I'm hyper!" Ashley said. "Great..." Trunks said. "Trunks-Chan lets go sit down for a drink?" I asked. "Sure." He quickly replied. "Come join us Kayla." I said. "WHAT ABOUT ME???!!" Ashley cried. " Your already hyper!!!" I shouted. "Go dance with someone!" Trunks said. "Yay!" Ashley said, skipping to find a partner. "Sorry, have to head home. Call me ok?" Kayla said, handing me her phone number. "Thanks! Bye!" I said waving.  
"Hey baby, wanna dance? The name is Kev." The drunk and perverted man said. "Hehe, sure handsome!" Ashley said, winking. Kev tried to touch her butt, but someone stopped him. "Why did you do that Brat?" Kev shouted. "Because I have been watching her and I seem to like her, and want to dance with her, but your there." Inuyasha said, calmly. "Oh yeah? Come take her!" Kev said.   
"Wow Jacob, you dance great!" Bra said. Jacob blushed. (A/n: I am using my friend's names, and I have never in my life EVER seen this little boy blush!) "Awwww...don't be shy now..." Bra said. Jacob knew what she was talking about. "Ok! I love you.... Bra." Jacob said, even more red.   
  
"Hey Zane?" Pan asked. "Yeah?" He replied in his stupid cheerful voice. "Do you love me?" Pan asked. Zane's face became red and he gave a nervous laugh. "Do you love me?" Pan repeated. "Yes, I do, I love you." Zane said. "Yay!" Pan said and hugged him. Inuyasha brought out his sword. Kev tried to Strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged of course. Then Inuyasha just blew on him and Kev fell down. (A/n: HELLO! He was drunk!) "Aw! A little puppy saved me!" Ashley said. (A/n: Inuyasha is half demon, and half-human, so he looks like a dog.) Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Lets Dance!" Ashley cried. She ran up and began to dance.   
"Looks like Ashley has a boyfriend without my help!" I said with a smirk. Trunks's smirk became evil. "Uh oh! What are you thinkin about?" I asked. "Well, how about when they go on a date we spy on them?!" Trunks suggested. "TRUNKS!" I Said. "You're a damn genius!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. Trunks blushed.  
"Inu-chan, will you go on a date with me?!" Ashley said. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "I guess, when?" Inuyasha asked. "Tomorrow at 6:30Pm!" Ashley said. "Aw! This is great! Trunks bring a camera and I'll bring a video camera." I said snickering in a corner. "Haha, ok." Trunks said. "TRUNKS! AMIE!" What are you doing!?!" Pan asked. Trunks and I pointed at Inuyasha and Ashley. "Hehe, watch this!" Amie said. Pan and Zane watched then Bra and Jacob joined. Then someone bumped into me and I jumped out. "Oh hey Amie!" Ashley said. "Eh heh. Hi Ashley" I said, trying not to laugh. "This is Inuyasha. I just met him. So when do we leave?" Ashley said. "Now.." I managed to squeak. "Ok, Ja ne! Inu-Chan!" Ashley said, winking. Inuyasha blushed a cherry red. I couldn't hold it any longer. I started rolling on the floor laughing. I was also crying. "Haha! Ha-lets Hahahahah Lets go!Hahah!" I said. "Okay!" Ashley said, skipping to the limo.  
  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 3! Wow! That was A LOT of typing involved. I am NOW going to take the time to thank the people who reviewed!  
  
  
Punkispurple, Kiki Young, and Duo's girl! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Please please please please please.... Make a nice review! No flamez! Remember that! I should get the next chapter up tomorrow or Friday! Ja!  
  
Clicky Submit review!! You know you wanna!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
~  
  
  
Buh bye! Trunks's girl 


End file.
